Wall systems, or dividers as they are sometimes called, are used most commonly in an office environment to separate work areas and to give people privacy where permanent walls are lacking. It is beneficial to have a wall system that is easily movable and easily reconfigured given the ever changing needs and requirements in these environments. Another important aspect in an office is to maximize available space. Aesthetics are also important, including the ability to provide the aesthetic element independently of underlying structural componentry.
Previous wall systems have lacked some or all of these attributes. Some are difficult to reconfigure or to move without significant amounts of labour and dislocation. Most systems lack the flexibility to quickly change the height of a wall, or to use or substitute different types of panels, or replace a module in the middle of a wall without taking apart the entire wall. There also is a need to be able to use the wall system against an existing wall as a curtain wall for an integrated look and to provide the design flexibility needed in those spaces bordered by permanent walls.